


Your Platonic Soulmate (Forever and Ever and Ever)

by bramcrackers



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli, Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Leah on the Offbeat spoilers, Leah on the offbeat, because i love those best friends, leah and simon friendship fic, loto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramcrackers/pseuds/bramcrackers
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LEAH ON THE OFFBEAT*Simon and Leah have a conversation about everything that happened at Prom the day after.





	Your Platonic Soulmate (Forever and Ever and Ever)

Thinking about last night felt extremely weird for Leah. So much had happened that it felt like a dream. But the two craziest things to think about was 1. She was officially out to her best friend and 2. Abby Suso was her GIRLFRIEND!!!!????

Leah sat in her bedroom trying to draw Abby's suggestion of the "two girls kissing on prom night" but the events from the night before keep playing in her head as if they were on a loop. It was all super cliché. The whole kissing-and-falling-in-love-at-prom thing. She couldn't believe it was actually her.

Of course, there was still a few issues to address. Garrett wasn't super excited about his prom date ending up with someone else on prom night, but being the nice guy that he was, he was cool about it all. However, Leah still had no fucking clue what she was going to say to Nick. The two of them hadn't had the chance to talk alone all night so he was still in the dark about Leah and Abby. But it was fairly obvious that he wouldn’t exactly be thrilled when he found out that his best friend and his ex-girlfriend were now officially together.

Leah sighed, rubbing her eraser over part of her sketch. This was all so crazy and amazing and complicated at the same time it made her stomach clench. Drawing was usually one of her best distractions but right now it was no help. She laid her sketchbook and pencil on her desk and leaned back onto her pillow, shutting her eyes. A few minutes later, she heard her phone buzz.

**Simon: Hey, are you busy?**

**Leah: Not right now. What’s up?**

**Simon: Can I come over?**

Leah had a pretty good guess why her best friend wanted to see her. While they did hang out all the time, it was rarely at Leah's house. The last time he was even there was when Leah almost had the guts to come out to him but didn't. She knew Simon was probably going to want to talk about everything that happened at prom. Her and Abby, her and Garrett, and what she was going to do about Nick. But she also knew she wouldn’t be able to avoid this conversation forever and figured it would probably be better to get it all over with as soon as possible. So she texted Simon back, telling him to come and twenty minutes later, the two of them were sitting on Leah's couch, eating Yogurt.

"So," Simon fidgets with his spoon which sat inside the Yogurt cup. "Last night was pretty interesting."

_Way to be subtle, Simon._ Leah thought.

"Yeah." She replied, biting her lip.

"I'm really happy for you and Abby. " He tells her sincerely, his classic Simon Spier grin plastered on his face. "I always wanted you guys to be friends, but this is like ten times better."

“Thanks, I’m pretty sure you’ve already mentioned that a few times.” Leah answers, but she can’t help but smile a little as she takes a bite of her Yogurt.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really freaking happy for you.” Simon tells her, still grinning.

“I’m glad you feel that way.” She looks down and Simon immediately knows who she’s referring to.

“Does he know?”

“Nope.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“I mean, yeah.” Leah shrugs, avoiding eye contact. “I’m going to have to tell him at some point. I just don’t really know what to say to him.”

_Hey, Nick. I’m dating your ex-girlfriend now. And right after you guys broke up, too. Oh and by the way, remember the person she hooked up with in Athens? It was me._ God, she felt like such a shitty person. As happy as Leah was about being with Abby, the guilt just kept eating at her.

“You should probably talk to him before tomorrow. He’s going to find out anyways it’s probably better if he finds out from you.” Simon points out.

They were both silent for a minute before Simon spoke again.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“How long have you liked her?”

Another beat of silence.

“Since she first moved here.” Leah admits, staring down at her feet.

“Wow.” Simon looks like he’s mentally kicking himself in the head over something. “So you never liked Nick like that?”

“I did at one point.” She says, slowly. “But not when you thought I did.”

“Wow.” Simon repeats, setting his empty cup on the coffee table. “I’m so stupid.”

Leah can’t help but crack a small smile. “Yeah, I already knew that.”

“No, but seriously. How could I not notice you liked Abby? And all this time I was thinking about how nice it would be to have some friends who weren’t straight and I didn’t even realize you weren’t.”

“I think part of me was a little relieved.” Leah admits, her gaze still fixated on the ground. “I mean, obviously I knew you weren’t going to take it badly but I don’t know. It’s weird.”

“I get it. I still wish I was able to have my own coming out moment with you or with Nick and there were these times where I thought it would be so easy to just tell you guys but I just couldn’t get the words out.”

“Yeah, me too.” Leah says, finally glancing up toward her best friend. “I actually almost ended up telling you the last time you came over but I couldn’t. I’m glad you know now, though.”

“Same here.” Leah can hear her best friend grinning again as he wraps his arm around her. She takes a deep breath, burying her face in his chest.

“I think Nick will be fine.” Simon says, resting his chin on her hair.

“He’ll probably hate my guts for a while.” Leah sighs.

“I mean I don’t think he’ll love it at first.” Simon admits and Leah snorts. “But he’ll have to get over it sooner or later.”

They’re both quiet for another moment.

“Si?” Leah says, her face still resting in his chest.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Leah.” Simon plants a small kiss on top of her hair. “God, I’m going to miss you so much.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. It’s going to be so hard.”

“I don’t even want to think about how close we are to graduation.” It makes Leah’s heart race to think about the fact that in less than a month from now, they’ll all be out of high school and getting ready to go off to different colleges.

“Bram and I are going to visit you and Abby as much as we can. You guys better come see us, too.”

“It’s a deal.” Leah smiles as her best friend squeezes her shoulder.

Simon Spier: Her platonic soul mate. Forever and ever and ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write this for a while but I've been super busy with school and I barely had time to write this now. I love Simon and Leah's friendship and I was honestly kind of disappointed that there wasn't a scene where Leah comes out to Simon on her own and I also wish there was at least a scene like this where they talked about everything that went down at the prom. As much as I loved LOTO, there were some parts Becky skipped over at the end that I wish we got to see.
> 
> Also, my prom is actually tonight which is the other reason I finally got around to finally writing this.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter by the way if you want to say hi: @spierscas :)
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters and LOTO belong to Becky Albertalli and I don't own anything


End file.
